Z przypadku
by chocolate.blonde
Summary: Aang - 18-letni bandyta - przez złamanie zasad, zostaje wyrzucony z klanu. Spragniony przygód i wrażeń wyrusza do Ba Sing Se. Co przyniesie mu ta podróż? !KATAANG!
1. CZ 1

Katara

To były długie 3 tygodnie pełne pracy i wysiłków, ale udało mi się, dotrwałam do tego dnia! Dzisiaj razem z moim starszym bratem i ojcem wyjeżdżamy do największego miasta na świecie, stolicy ogromnego i niezwyciężonego Królestwa Ziemi, do Ba Sing Se. Nigdy tam nie byłam. Jakby się zastanowić nigdzie jeszcze nie byłam. Całe piętnaście lat mojego życia spędziłam w małej wiosce w Południowym Plemieniu Wody. Jest to jedna i chyba najmniejsza z wszystkich osad. Nie ma tam dziewczyny w moim wieku więc z nikim się nie zaprzyjaźniłam. Żaden chłopak z wioski też mnie nie interesuje a powinien, bo za rok będą musiała sobie kogoś znaleźć. Tradycja głosi, że jeśli nie znajdę sobie męża to wybiorą mi go rodzice czyli w moim przypadku ojciec, matka zmarła gdy miałam 5 lat. Pogodziłam się z tym. Życie płynie dalej...

- To już ostatnia torba – powiedziałam, pakując rzeczy na statek. Otarłam pot z czoła. To był tylko niewielki wysiłek, więc czemu się pocę?

- Mam nadzieję. Tyle tego spakowałaś, że głowa boli. Po co ci tyle ciuchów? - zapytał mój brat, Sokka łapiąc się za głowę.

- Na wszelki wypadek – odpowiedziałam, wsiadając na statek.

- Jaki?

- Ale ty jesteś natrętny, a co jeśli spotkam jakiegoś fajnego chłopaka – powiedziałam.

- Nie potrzebujesz do tego tyle ubrań – uśmiechnął się.

- Serio? - spojrzałam ciepłym wzrokiem na brata. Nigdy taki nie był. Zwykle nabijał się ze mnie, a tu?

- Taaak! Wystarczy, że założysz sobie torbę na głowę! Nie ucieknie tak szybko! - zaczął się śmiać.

- Dobra, przestań! - pstryknęłam go w ucho.

- Nie pstrykaj mnie! - warknął, odwdzięczając mi się tym samym.

- Auuu! - jęknęłam – Dosyć! – krzyknęłam. Teraz to się zagotowałam. Uniosłam wysoko ręce, tworząc przy tym ogromną fale wody, która splunęła na mojego brata. Ta cała akcja wywołała u mnie fazę niepokonanego śmiechu. Gdy zaczęły mnie już boleć mięśnie brzucha, opadłam na ziemię obok mojego brata, śmiejąc się w niebo głosy.

- Och, ta dzisiejsza młodzież – usłyszałam za sobą głos ojca. Razem z Sokką wstaliśmy.

- Przepraszamy – powiedziałam, kłaniając się nisko, a mój brat stał jak wryty, patrząc się. Szturchnęłam go łokciem w bok, po czym również ukłonił się.

- Przepraszamy – powtórzył.

- Myślę, że w Ba Sing Se będziecie się lepiej zachowywać. Nie chcę żebyście mi wstydu narobili – rzekł Hakoda.

- Spokojnie, będziemy grzeczni – Sokka uśmiechnął się szeroko. Nasz tata odwzajemnił uśmiech i wypłynęliśmy na ocean. Ze statku machałam mojej babci. Będę za nią tęsknić

Aang

- Co tu jeszcze robisz Iskrzące Paluszki!? - wrzasnęła Toph, wymachując mi placem przed nosem.

- Spokojnie, już idę – mruknąłem cicho, pakując rzeczy do torby.

- Wiesz... - westchnęła – Mi też jest przykro, że musisz odchodzić ale nic nie poradzę. Złamałeś zasady i masz – powiedziała, zakładając ręce. Obróciła się do mnie plecami i ruszyła przed siebie.

Spojrzałem na nią jeszcze raz. Będzie mi jej brakowało. Wstałem. Już miałem odchodzić gdy...

- Dasz sobie radę? - usłyszałem za sobą znajomy głos. To był Zuko – mój najlepszy przyjaciel.

- Nie z takich opresji wychodziłem cało – uśmiechnąłem się.

- Rozmawiałem już z Toph wiele razy, ale ona chyba nie zmieni zdania – spuścił głowę.

- Nie dziwię jej się. Tym razem przesadziłem – odparłem.

- Gdzie się udasz? - zapytał szybko i konktertnie.

- Gdzie się udam...hmmm – zacząłem się zastanawiać – Do Ba Sing Se.

- Do stolicy!? Zwariowałeś!? - Zuko chwycił się mocno za włosy, wyrywając przy tym kilka słabszych kosmyków – Przecież cię zamkną, przyskrzynią czy co tam jeszcze! Aang, nie idź tam!

Nie zważając na jego słowa, uśmiechnąłem się jakby nigdy nic i ruszyłem w drogę. Podniosłem rękę i pomachałem do moich przyjaciół nawet się nie odwracając. Wtem na moim ramieniu usadowiło się wygodnie puchate „coś". To był latający lemur, rzadko spotykany w Królestwie Ziemi.

- Cześć, maleńki – powiedziałem, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że mówię do zwierzęcia – Masz ochotę zwiedzić ze mną trochę świata?

- Aye! - ze zwierzęcia wydobył się odgłos. Odskoczyłam jak poparzony i upadłem na ziemię.

- To coś gada! - wrzasnąłem, zasłaniając oczy.

- Aye! - powtórzył – A mówią, że ludzie są najmądrzejsi – wymamroczał.

- Ja cię słyszę, ty gruboskórny robalu! - oburzyłem się.

- ROBAL!? Już wcześniej brano mnie za ptaka, ale to pierwszy raz, gdy ktoś nazwał mnie robalem!

- Kim jesteś? - zapytałem, nie zważając na rozpłakanego lemura.

- Nazywam się Momo! - przedstawił się.

- Momo?

- Tak, Momo. Mam ci to przeliterować, ty człekokształtny oragutanie?

- To nie będzie konieczne. Ja jestem Aang – uśmiechnąłem się – To co, Momo. Masz ochotę pozwiedzać Ba Sing Se?

- Dopiero co wyzywałeś mnie od robaków. Dlaczego teraz chcesz żebym z tobą poszedł? - spojrzał na mnie podejrzliwie.

- Nie wiem – odparłem szybko.

- He? - zdziwił się.

- Ale będzie fajnie! - powiedziałem szczęśliwy, nastawiając ramię. Lemur wskoczył na nie i usiadł wygodnie.

- Aye, sir! - zasalutował po czym ruszyłem przed siebie.

Katara

- Nareszcie! Ba Sing Se! - powiedziałam, schodząc ze statku. Tak dawno nie płynęłam czy jechałam żadnym środkiem transportu, że zapomniałam o mojej chorobie lokomocyjnej. Gdy tylko zeszłam na ląd, uklękłam i ucałowałam ziemię, ciesząc się jak małe dziecko.

Sokka przechodząc obok mnie przypadkowo chociaż jestem pewna, że specjalnie, sypnął mi piaskiem w twarz. Miałam ochotę zrównać go z ziemią, lecz nadal nie czułam się zbyt dobrze. Później mu się za to dostanie.

- Kataro, przestań się lenić i pomóż mi z tymi bagażami! – krzyknął Sokka, znosząc kolejne walizki. Ciekawe kto tu jest leniem. Ja harowałam jak wół na biegunie południowym, a on bawił się w wojownika! Teraz zgrywa odpowiedzialnego i dorosłego! Mógłby już przestać się upokarzać.

- Ehh...dobra – mruknęłam i poszłam mu pomóc.

Dźwigaliśmy te bagaże dobre 10 minut. Teraz zdaje sobie sprawę z tego ile wzięłam ubrań. Mam ręce jak makaron! Gdy skończyliśmy wyładowywać walizki, udaliśmy się do naszego nowego mieszkania. W Ba Sing Se jest naprawdę pięknie! Nigdy nie widziałam budynków z kamienia czy z drewna u nas wszystko było z lodu i jeszcze ta trawa, drzewa i ptaszki śpiewające piękną dla uszu melodię! Od razu wiedziałam, że miło spędzę te dwa miesiące.

- I jak? Podoba ci się nowy dom? - zapytał mnie ojciec, gdy stanęliśmy przed pięknym domem.

- Tak, jest śliczny – odpowiedziałam, szeroko się uśmiechając. Zaczęłam rozglądać się wokół. Nie wiem czemu, ale poczułam zapach morskiej bryzy. Obróciłam się. Przed naszym domem płynęła duża rzeka, która prawdopodobnie czerpała wodę z oceanu. Przechodził przez nią piękny kamienny most. Ogólnie okolice wydawała mi się ładna i spokojna.

- Znalazłem naprawdę korzystną ofertę. Kosz czynszu wynosi tylko 700 srebrników za miesiąc – powiedział Hakoda, wchodząc do pomieszczenia. Uśmiechnęłam się tylko i ruszyłam za nim.

Moje pierwsze wrażenia były całkiem dobre. Mieszkanie miało aż 3 pokoje. Jest bardzo przestrzenne i ma mnóstwo szafek jak na swoją cenę. Nie wspomnę już o staroświeckim kominku w salonie i w kuchni.

- Aaaa...- ziewnęłam, przeciągając się – Kocham ten dom – mruknęłam dość niewyraźnie. Usiadłam na fotelu i podkuliłam nogi, po czym zasnęłam.

Aang

Chciałem coś zjeść, więc razem z Momo popędziliśmy do najbliższej knajpki z jedzeniem.

Przed wejściem zakazałem lemurowi się odzywać. Jego „zdolność" mogłaby wywołać wielkie zamieszanie. Weszliśmy do środka i usiedliśmy przy pustym stole. Zamówiłem posiłek i niedługo potem zaczęliśmy się nim zajadać.

- Ej, Aang – szepnął Momo, przeżuwając kawałki jedzenia.

- Zakazałem ci się odzywać! - skarciłem go.

- Ale Aang. Wiesz, że jedzenie kosztuje, tak? - zapytał.

- Oczywiście, że wiem – odparłem.

- To masz jakieś pieniądze żeby za to zapłacić?

- Tak, mam 40 miedziaków i 1 srebrnik., a tak w ogóle to ile jesteśmy winni? - zajrzałem na kartkę z rachunkiem i ujrzałem...80 srebrników! W środku moja dusza krzyczała jak opętana ale z gardła nie umiałem wydobyć najcichszego jęknięcia. Przetarłem oczy, myśląc, że to sen, lecz ogromny rachunek nadal leżał przede mną.

- No i co teraz zrobimy? - załamał się lemur. Spojrzałem na niego potem na rachunek, znów na niego następnie znowu na opłatę. Nagle powoli ku nam zaczęła zbliżać się kelnerka.

- Życzy pan sobie coś jeszcze? - zapytała kobieta, szeroko się uśmiechając.

- Yyyy...j-a-a...nie dziękuję – wykrztusiłem i otarłem pot z czoła.

- Dobrze. To będzie razem 80 srebrników – rzekła.

- Więc...ja.. - zacząłem – Cholera, spadamy stąd! - zakląłem i pociągnąłem lemura za ogon, wybiegając z gospody jak huragam.

- Aaaauuuueeee! Nieeeeedobrzeeeeee miiii... Zaaatrzymajjjjj sięęęę! - krzyczał, cały zielony już Momo.

- Wytrzymaj jeszcze mały – powiedziałem, ledwo łapiąc oddech. Zatrzymałem się dopiero pod pięknym domem. Zdyszany oparłem się o ścianę i przykucnąłem, a lemur opadł na moją czarną czuprynę.

- Ufff – westchnąłem. Nagle usłyszałem odgłos otwieranych drzwi...


	2. CZ 2

Aang

Nagle usłyszałem skrzyp otwieranych drzwi.

- Do zobaczenia córeczko! Wracam o ósmej. - powiadomił mężczyzna. Był wysoki i dobrze zbudowany. Na jego twarzy zagościło już parę zmarszczek. Wyglądał na jakieś 35 lat.

Gdy oddalił się na bezpieczną odległość, powoli zaczynałem zbliżać się do drzwi. Poczułem piękny zapach jedzenia. Mimo, iż przed chwilą jadłem, strasznie mnie korciło, aby spróbować tego dania.

- Momo. - szepnąłem. - Wleć przez okno i skołuj mi trochę szamanka. - uśmiechnąłem się głupkowato.

- Jeszcze czego! Milsza chuda wolność, niż tłusta niewola. Chcesz, żeby cię za kradzież ciasta zamknęli? Jeśli tak bardzo chcesz trafić do paki, to popracuj nad swoim życiorysem, bo z tego co widziałem, to tylko się z żarciem kojarzysz.

- Podzielę się z tobą! - nalegałem. Lemur westchnął.

- Co ja z tobą mam. - wymamrotał po czym wskoczył na parapet okna - Łap! - krzyknął i rzucił mi kawałek ciasta, po czym sam zaczął się zajadać swoim. Dołączyłem się.

Katara

- Sokka, chcesz ciasto? - zapytałam się brata, siedzącego w drugim pokoju. Usłyszałam głośny pomruk. Zwykle traktuję to jako "tak". Podeszłam do parapetu, na którym spoczywało moje ciasto.

- Co... - zdziwiłam się, gdy zauważyłam brak dwóch kawałków - Co się stało?! Czemu?! Jak?! O nie... - odsunęłam się kilka kroków w tył - To złodziej! Na pewno złodziej, albo jakiś zboczeniec! Pewnie zna mojego ojca, zna moją rodzinę! Pewnie zamierza mnie porwać i zażądać okupu! Musze się obronić!

Złapałam za garnek z gorącą wodą.

- Kurde! Dobre to! Weź zerknij czy patrzy i weź jeszcze trochę. - powiedział Aang, po czym lemur ponownie wskoczył do okna.

- Aaaaaaaaa! - krzyknęłam, gdy zauważyłam dziwnie, latającego zwierze w mojej kuchni.

- ?

- RATUNKU! - wrzasnęłam i wylałam gorącą wodę na "włamywacza".

- Momo? - rzekł czarnowłosy chłopak, wychylający się zza okna - Momo! - krzyknął i co jak co wskoczył do mojej kuchni. Zaraz popędził w stronę...yyy...Moma? Uklęknął przy nim, ja tuż obok.

- Coś ty mu zrobiła głupia babo?! - wrzasnął.

- Yyyy...ja...

- Nie wstyd ci bić mniejszych od siebie?

- O rety...To był wrzątek...

- Kto? Hej! Nie zwalaj tego na kogoś innego, dobra?!

- Co?! - oburzyłam się - A kto ci pozwolił kraść moje ciasto? - spojrzałam na chłopaka wyczekująco. Zignorował mnie. Przyjrzałam mu się bliżej. Szczerze mówiąc, był bardzo przystojny. Czarne, rozmierzwione włosy. Głębokie, szare oczy. Po jego wyglądzie można wywnioskować, że jest twardy i nieczuły, lecz po zachowaniu, że to całkiem zabawny typ.

- Co to, znaczy kto to jest? - zapytałam, wskazując palcem na zwierzę.

- To Momo, latający lemur. Ach, te dzisiejsze dziewczyny! Czego was w tej szkole uczą! Pustka w głowie! Dopiero co wymyślili sake, a już tracicie pamięć! - odburknął. Zignorowałam ironię w jego głosie.

- Latający? Niezwykłe... - zachwyciłam się. - Ykhm. - odchrząknęłam. Wstałam. - Chciałam ci tylko powiedzieć, że powinnam wezwać straże, ale znaj moją dobrą wolę i wiedz, że tego nie zrobię. Powinieneś być mi wdzięczny.

- A niby za co? - zdziwił się. Jakbym mówiła do ściany!

- Za to, że nie wpakuję cię do więzienia! - oburzyłam się i założyłam ręce.

- A, więc dochodzi do tego fermentowane mleko!

- Nie! - krzyknęłam. Powoli miałam go dosyć. Dlaczego chłopcy tak bardzo lubią dokuczać dziewczyną? W mojej wiosce było inaczej. Chłopcy byli dla mnie mili. Może to z tego powodu, że byłam tam jedyną dziewczyną w zakresie ich wieku. Nie wiem, ale wiem, że byli inni. Może nie lepsi, ale inni...

- Jestem Katara. - przedstawiłam się. - A ty? - zapytałam. Chłopak wstał.

- Aang. - powiedział i podał mi dłoń. Podałam mu swoją, po czym chłopak uśmiechnął się słodko. Na jego policzkach wykwitły małe rumieńce. Wyglądał jak małe dziecko, cieszące się z cukierka. Odwzajemniłam uśmiech. Próbowałam to ukryć, ale też się trochę zarumieniłam.

- Ah, ci zakochani! - westchnął Momo. Mój wzrok szybko spoczął na lemurze. Byłam tak zdziwiona, ale też przerażona, że z mojego gardła wydostał się tylko krzyk. Aang szybko zatkał mi usta ręką.

- Nie krzycz, bo jeszcze ktoś usłyszy. - uciszył mnie. Przytaknęłam i zdjęłam jego dłoń z moich ust – Dzięki, za ciasto... - zaczął.

- Wcale, nie pozwoliłam ci go jeść. - przerwałam mu i zmarszczyłam brwi.

- Ale muszę już iść. - dokończył, nie zważając na moje słowa. - Nie martw się, Zrewanżuję się i postawię ci kiedyś sake. - uśmiechnął się głupkowato.

- Ale ja nie piję. - odparłam. Mina mu zrzedła. Zaśmiałam się. - W zamian, weź mnie ze sobą. - zaproponowałam cała rozpromieniona. Srebrnooki zmrużył oczy i podrapał się po głowie.

- To nie będzie dobry pomysł, księżniczko – zaprzeczył, siadając na parapecie mojego okna. Trochę irytowało mnie, że zachowywał się jak u siebie w domu.

- Dlaczego? - spytałam, podchodząc do niego.

- Można powiedzieć, że ja i lokalna władza, jesteśmy trochę „poprztykani". - wytłumaczył. Wziął też w cudzysłów słowo „poprztykani", robiąc gest palcami. Miał kłopoty z prawem? Jest kryminalistą, ale wcale nie wygląda.

- Prooooszę... - błagałam.

- No dobra! Ale potem nie narzekaj!

Pisnęłam szczęśliwa. Razem z Aangiem wyszłam głównym wejściem. Niespodziewanie na moim ramieniu usadowił się Momo. Już nie byłam tak przerażona. Bez wahania pogłaskałam go śmiało po główce. Aang uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Zarumieniłam się. On też tyle, że lekko. Na jego policzkach prawie nie było widać rumieńców. Moja twarz była zaś czerwona jak burak.

Aang

Powoli robiło się ciemno, a ta dziewczyna ciągle za mną łazi. Powoli zaczyna mnie denerwować, ale z drugiej strony nie mogę się jej oprzeć. Jest przecież ładną dziewczyną. Długie, brązowe włosy opadały na jej ramiona. Na czubku głowy miała zawiązaną małą kitkę, co dawało jej uroku. Do tego zgrabny, mały nosek, piękne niebieskie oczy i ten uśmiech...Ale chyba jest dla mnie trochę za młoda. Na moje oko ma 14 lat. 4 lata różnicy. To na pewno nie przejdzie.

- Długo zamierzasz, za mną łazić, księżniczko? - westchnąłem, podnosząc głowę do góry. Ujrzałem piękne rozgwieżdżone niebo. Nie było na nim ani jednej chmurki.

- Wolałabym, żebyś przestał mnie tak nazywać. - odparła, zupełnie ignorując moje pytanie. - Gdzie teraz idziemy? - uśmiechnęła się.

- Do domu.

- Dobrze, to chodźmy! - zawołała donośnie.

- Nie my, tylko ty. - stanąłem przed nią. Była do mnie bardzo niska.

- Nie ma mowy! Zostaję z tobą i nie próbuj mnie przekonywać! - rzekła stanowczo. Na jej twarzy pojawił się grymas. Złagodniała jednak, gdy ujrzała rumieniec na mojej twarzy. Uśmiechnąłem się czule. Dziewczyna odwzajemniła uśmiech, po czym też się troszkę zarumieniła. Chciałem coś powiedzieć, ale nagle odjęło mi mowę. Niebieskooka powoli zaczęła zbliżać swoją dłoń do mojej twarzy. Delikatnie położyła ją na moim policzku. Spojrzałem jej w oczy, może mi się zdawało czy naprawdę zaszkliły się w nich łzy. Chwyciłem ją za rękę.

- Chcę ci coś pokazać. - powiedziałem, po czym pociągnąłem dziewczynę za sobą. Momo o mało nie spadł z jej ramienia. Zatrzymaliśmy się przy brzegu jeziora. W wodzie przepięknie odbijał się księżyc, który tej nocy świecił w całkowitej pełni. Dziewczyna szeroko się uśmiechnęła. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się z zachwytu. Cieszyłem się, że mogłem sprawić jej radość. Oboje usiedliśmy przy drzewie. Nieustannie wpatrywaliśmy się w rozgwieżdżone niebo.

- Aang?

- Co?

- Dziękuję...

- Nie masz za co. - odparłem, uśmiechając się czule. Nawet się nie zorientowałem, kiedy położyłem swoją dłoń na jej. Nagle jakby obudziłem się z długiego snu. - Robi się późno. Twój ojciec mówił, że będzie o ósmej.

- Tak. Hej, skąd to wiesz? - spojrzała na mnie podejrzliwie.

- Usłyszałem, kiedy stałem pod twoim domem. - uśmiechnąłem się głupkowato, drapiąc się po głowie. Katara przewróciła oczami.

- Od początku to planowałeś. - zauważyła.

- Co takiego? - zdziwiłem się.

-A nic, nic. - uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Spojrzałem na nią wyczekująco. Zero reakcji. Cóż, kobiet nie zrozumiesz. Tracisz dla nich głowę, a one potrafią cię jeszcze zostawić w niepewności. Nie wiem skąd mi to przyszło do głowy. Nigdy przecież nie byłem zakochany. Miałem dziewczyny, to prawda, ale żadnej nie kochałem. To była taka zabawa, na zabicie nudy. Te dziewczyny były puste, głupie i zapatrzone w siebie, ale ona jest inna. Mądra, piękna i taka tajemnicza.

Katara

Gdy dotarliśmy pod mój dom, byłam przerażona jak tata zareaguje na moją późną porę powrotu. Jednak nie to było na pierwszym miejscu. Tuż nad moim ojcem i zaufaniem jakie budowałam, stał Aang. To co do niego czułam, było mi zupełnie obce. Nie wiem nawet jak nazwać to uczucie. Gdy przy mnie był czułam się bezpieczna. Byłam szczęśliwa...

- Dzięki za miłą wycieczkę. - odezwałam się po długiej chwili ciszy.

- Nie ma za co. - odparł, odwracając głowę w bok. Starał się unikać mojego wzroku? Dlaczego?

Staliśmy cicho, jak słupy soli jeszcze parę chwil, gdy nagle...Aang złapał mnie za ramiona, podciągnął do siebie i szybkim ruchem ust, pocałował mnie. Nie zauważyłam nawet co się stało, ale zdążyłam poczuć delikatnie i ciepłe usta chłopaka na swoich. Tak szybko jak mnie pocałował, tak szybko się ode mnie oderwał. Zarumieniłam się potwornie. Byłam czerwona jak burak. Z jednej strony byłam zdziwiona, z drugiej zawiedziona, że trwało to tylko chwilę. Patrzyłam na oddalającego się chłopaka, który o dziwo tryskał pozytywną energią. Otworzyłam drzwi domu i weszłam do środka. Oparłam się o nie i lekko dotknęłam swoich warg.

- Pocałunek. Mój pierwszy pocałunek...

_Ciąg dalszy nastąpi._


End file.
